Shadow D. Aorus
Aorus or more formally known as Shadow D. Aorus is captain of the Tsunami Pirates, and Royal Shichibukai, working with the Marines for the World Government. He his parents whose names are Shadow D. Alice, and Michael D. Aorus gave him his name when he was young before he was taken from them in the Loguetown in the East Blue. Appearance Aorus is a slim, lean buff built man who is pretty tall for his age. He is a fair skin guy who wears no shirt, with a tattoo on his chest. He is handsome in a young athletic sort of way with the body of a distance runner. He has spiky snow white hair with a band sticking the right side of his hair together. He has snow white clear eyes which show no emotion when he looks at you or you look into his eyes. He sports grey-blackish baggy jeans with silver-red metal belt looped around it. he also wears black boot tennie shoes they he can easily manevur in. He keep a white book with him and he also has a red,grey,white, and black large scroll with him at all times strapped to his back when he figths. Other times he keeps it at his side leaning on it and only him and his 1st Commander know what is in it. Personality Aorus can be lazy at times especially when doing jobs the the World Government and Marines since he does not like them very much he tries to make sure he does not take anything to seriously. He is pretty much the most laid back Shichibukai you will ever meet until you make him angry, than all hell breaks loose. Relationships Tsunami Pirates Being the captain of his crew the Tsunami Pirates his crewmates try to respect certain decisions he makes, such as how to go when a plan fails or what to do next. The respect Aorus with there greatest gradtitude. They stuck by him even when he killed a World Noble/Celestial Dragon in broad daylight and fought marines in battle. Which shows they are loyal to Aorus just as he is loyal to them. Friends and Allies Chris D. Vinicius Chris D. Vinicius is one of the Yonko (Four Emperors) that control part of the New World. He has high respect for Chris and considers him a friend. He knows Chris is the Yonko who claimed Fishman Island in the good name from the World Government and from pirates that would attack. As for Chris himself he tolerates Aorus as he knows he is only doing this to protect his friends and family, from the Marines and even worse the World Government. Ace He met this young guy who became a pirate after retiring from Alabasta to become a pirate. He was only a few years younger than him,but decided to become a pirate. He choosen to help Ace, and not capture him for the marines. Ted Another rookie pirate, that arrived Sabaody just like Ted, they became enemies at first now they are friends, and so when he came and arrived on Sabaody he did not capture Ted like how he did not capture Ace in the process. Akuma This wolfman was someone that he fought with the first time he met the Yonko; Chris. Akuma was able to handle Aorus from the start which only lasted two hours in battle. After losing to Chris, Akuma told his captain to spare him and become friends. Since than he still thanks Akuma for saving his life. Enemies World Government Ever since his aftermath fighting against the Marines he knows the World Government has been watching his back to see what troubles he's caused or what he has done. They keep close tabs on him for one reason. To see if he will ever betray the World Government, Marines, and Royal Shichibukai to keep pursuing his own dream to become a strong and powerful pirates, nah a Yonko and become a huger threat to the World Government. Marines The marines. The people who stand for justice are two of the many people who can sometimes tell what Aorus what to do. He had to follow up and do what they say for now, because he doesn't want them to offend them when he finally leaves the Shichibukai. Royal Shichibukai Kuro Law: The great grandson of Trafalgar Law. He met this Shichibukai, when fighting against several pirate ships. The Shichibukai helped Aorus fight against the several pirates who teamed up to take down him down. After the battle they both introduced each other. Now they are teammates on the Shichibukai, and sometimes rivals. Astro Astro is a girl whom Aorus met when he arrived and was stationed on Sabaody for a short time, before heading to Fishman Island to capture pirates. He was quickly able to become with this girl who he find most interesting in the fact, not only because she is a logia eater, but also because she has something he likes in her. With his help, she was able to get a bounty of 130,000,000 in an istant or maybe more, but time will tell on what will happen between these two friends Marik Marik who is a friend of Aorus, and a close person buddy who he knows he can trust his life with. He met Marik on the sea when he was in the New World trapped by a pirate with 300,000,000 bounty and had a devil fruit that allowed you to read someones mind, but only for a second. Marik was sent to help Aorus and saved him due to his devil fruit of lightning making the pirate they captured unable to read his mind. Ever since then they have been good friends. Abilities and Powers It all started when he gained his abilities when he was young. When he got his first devil fruit the Fuwa Fuwa Fruit, and when he fought against Admiral Aemon a.k.a the Dino Admiral. In the battle he showed his power using his fruit to lift up the earth destroying several marines. Aorus has a small knack for detail, meaning he can be strategic at moments when the enemy changes it formation. Such when fighting the enemy his mind goes into overtime looking at the several possible reasons before coming with his final conclusion. Also since he aware of the existence of haki, his mind has a strong enough will to not be knocked out by conquers haki. Fishman Karate Aorus is almost at master status when using fishman karate because of some moves he still need to learn. Thanks to his great physical appearance he has been able to master most fishman karate moves and apply it with his devil fruit and make the attack even more powerful. His skill of most fishman karate techniques are so excellent that he does not even need to make physical contact with an enemy as the water particles in the air will blow them away in a few seconds of time from the attacks initiation. He also displays ability to maniuplate water as if it were a tangable cloth through Fishman Karate, even using it to attack from a distance. He can cause devasting damage to both ships and people using this technique. Also thanks to his mastery over Fishman Karate, Aorus can perform blocking moves which are able to stop powerful attacks. Devil Fruit He now possess the Ancient Golem zoan fruit the Goremu Goremu no Mi which allows him to posses the powers of a golem, and use it to his advantage. The fruit increases his physical abilities in which he can send powerful punches such as shock waves of blue energy to an opponent that can even hurt a logia user or someone who is resistance to most attacks. History Past Shadow D. Aorus or as his friends called him Aorus grew up being slave.He didn't know his mother who was a pirate and so was his father his mother name was Shadow D. Alice, and his father was Michael D. Aorus growing up in Loguetown in the East Blue. He was taken when he was young at age 4. He was sold to several wealthy and rich people growing up not knowing who his mother or father was. Aorus always felt alone in his world, only seeing himself as pathetic and weak. When he reached the proper age of 5 he was brought to a huge slave master who had connections all over the world. During his first day of trying to be sold in a high slave market he did not make it, everytime he was brought of no one wanted to by him. This transaction lasted for about a year till he was sold in the next year. He was sold to a a rich family know as the Blaze family. The father name was Jonathan Blaze, the mother was Mary Elizabeth Blaze and the daughter name was Bianca Blaze. During his years growing up with them they treated him like one of there family members. He was able to make friends growing up with his family, and thus was happy with his life. When he turned age 7 he was looking through his adopted parents house trying to find for some fruit to eat till he came upon a weird mysterious fruit. After eating it he went to his famalies kitchen and got a drink of water to wash down the terrible taste,after that he went to the living room and soon fail asleep. When his parents came down stairs they found him asleep, and found most of there furniture levitating off the ground. When they woke him up, he waved his hand an all the furniture in the living fell down to the floor. After that he soon realized he ate a devil fruit and so did his adopted parents. When he turned the proper age of 15 his parents decided to get him a tutor on the different types of haki. Both observation and armament haki he trained for two years along with his devil fruit. When he turned 20 he set out to sail for the Grand Line. Through his journey he witness a lot of things happening throughtout the Grand Line. He visited countless Islands, meet lots of people and caused lots of damage during his travels such as sinking marine ships, and on his way he gathered several people to form a pirate crew, and formed the Tsunami pirates. Soon after there impossible travels they arrived at Sabaody Archipelago,and Aorus killed a World Noble/Celestial Dragon after he saw him abusing someone of lesser power, and soon after the Marines had gotten word of it and then surrounded them. After making the first strike and killing a Marine captain soon the battled started the Marines vs. Tsunami Pirates. After a long battle the Marines won and were ready to kill his crew, but they offered him another choice. To become a Shichibukai for the World Government or get sent to Impel down and killed. So in order to save his crew Aorus became a Royal Shichibukai to protect his crew, a sacrifice he has been living with for 5 years and will keep at it to protect his Namaka. During his time he went and fought several pirates, capturing them and turning them in. There was one pirate he still needed to capture or kill based on World Government and Fleet Admiral. He needed to get and fight the Yonko; Chris D. Vinicius. Whose bounty was very high. As him and Chris met on an island Aorus decided he was going to capture Chris. The battle between the Royal Shichibukai and Yonko lasted for 5 days till finally he killed Aorus on the battlefield and took his fruit in the process. Aorus was pretty much though dead till he in a way was revived by a long amount of time in order to restart his heart. When he finally woke up from death; Aorus vowed to get stronger learning fishman karate, and using it after eating his new devil fruit. Quotes "I shall let fate decide my life." "You can push me, dump stuff on me, tease me, or even call me names but, hurt my family and friends. You better prepare for one heck of a fight on your hands." Trivia This character was made my Shadow D. Aorus Major Battles Tsunami Pirates vs. Marines Shadow D. Aorus vs. Admiral Aemon Shadow D. Aorus vs. Chris D. Vinicius Shadow D. Aorus vs. Fleet Admiral Reaper D. Law